


Venetian Bride

by Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)



Series: Glamour & Reverie [5]
Category: Changeling: the Dreaming, Mirrors (2008)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Changelings, Explicit Sexual Content, Fae & Fairies, Fairies, Fauns & Satyrs, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Object Insertion, Outdoor Sex, Pervertibles, Reincarnation, Tail Sex, courtesan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a wealthy Venetian patrician, Ben Carseni considers it his duty to use his resources to help his fellow Fae where he can. If some of those Fae end up in his bed, well....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bonnie131313](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnie131313/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cortigiana-onesta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5995780) by [Bonnie131313](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnie131313/pseuds/Bonnie131313). 



> This was really just supposed to be a short drabble of a conversation right before the wedding. Somehow it turned into fucking.   
>  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Daniela had been lucky, when she'd woken up. It had been one of the most thrilling parts about her expedition to break into Ben's neighbour's very fine private library, and that day - discovering how much beauty and knowledge the world could hold, discovering Ben's secret and her own - had put her on the path of the Cortigiana.

Ben had already been in contact with the fae court of Venice, so it had been simple to arrange for her entrance into her real society. For many women, restricted in movement by the laws and expectation of their gender, it was far more difficult.

They'd have to watch out for the niece of Carlo di Enrico. That much had become clear to her as soon as she'd realized that the sweet girl was sleeping.

She finished penning a letter to Duca Leone on the matter, setting it aside to let the ink dry. She'd seal it later and give it to one of Ben's staff to be delivered. Most of her calling kept independent households, but living with her patron had given her far more freedom as a Fae, and money to send to her aging, mortal parents. She slid a slim volume Ben had borrowed for her on the medicinal properties of herbs from the bookshelf in her rooms, then tied her dressing gown around her and pushed open the doors to the balcony to read in the sunlight.

As she stepped out, though, she heard a scrambling noise, and watched with astonishment as two delicate hands appeared on the balcony, hauling an urchin boy up to scramble over the edge. A boy with the startling green eyes of the niece of Carlo di Enrico.

"Oh, this _is_ your balcony!" She cried out, delighted.

"It is. Gianna, why are you - how did you - your uncle - "

"He doesn't know I'm gone." Gianna smiled widely. Daniela would hear later, from Ben's Satyr manservant, Lazaro, that the girl had somehow managed to attract an entire flock of geese into the house, stealing a boat and disappearing into the canals during the chaos.

Then Gianna pulled a slightly slightly-bedraggled bunch of flowers from the back of her belt, holding them out to her. She dropped to one knee as she did, sweeping her cap off her head, and as her dark curls had cascaded down from their confines Daniela realized the cap had also hidden a pair of large, dark cat ears, as black as the tail that snaked behind her.

"I wanted to bring a present to the most beautiful woman in the city," she said softly. "I tamed the wild beasts of the air and did battle with sea serpents in the canal to get here to you. Will you accept my gift?"

Battered as the flowers were, they glowed with the sweet glamour of Gianna's adoration, far stronger and more delightful than anything she'd felt in ages. Gianna's boldness and wonder when they'd met the night before had left Daniela with a curious admiration for the young woman, and now, witnessing such an escapade, she couldn't help but feel touched by the gesture. The thought of spending time with the little pooka was delightful. It would be a terrible blow to the girl's human reputation if she were to be caught here, of course. But since she was already here, perhaps a little longer couldn't hurt.... She could trust Lazaro to smuggle the child safely back to her uncle's later.

And the girl's chrysalis ought to be recognized and celebrated.

Daniela smiled, leaning in to press a soft kiss to her cheek, accepting the flowers. "They're beautiful, kitten. Thank you very much. If you would like to stay for a little while I could give you a story in thank you?"

Beaming, Gianna nodded and followed her inside, glowing with adoration.

~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Signore Beniamino Carseni trailed his fingers slowly down his lover's midline, tracing over the deliciously firm lines of abdominals from hard, honest work. He circled a finger briefly, teasingly around his bellybutton, then spread his fingers and drug them down into the feather soft red-brown fur that started just above his pubis. Sucking a pink kiss-bruise into his lover's collarbone, he gave a low, appreciative hum as his hips arched, trying to encourage Ben's fingers lower. Resisting the urge, Ben released his collarbone, nipping lightly at the crook of his neck, then drawing a slow lick up his throat.

"Tell me, my dearest Lazaro," he murmured, fingertips just brushing the base of his cock as they carded through his fur, "what do the people say of my impending nuptials?"

Lazaro squirmed against him, trying to push into his fingers. "It would be terribly inappropriate for me to interrupt your mid-day _riposo_ with such gossip, Signore," he gasped, moaning as Ben's fingers curled around his cock.

Ben pressed his mouth to his manservant's lush, inviting lips, drinking in a long, slow kiss. "You would not interrupt with gossip, but you _would_ interrupt by tempting me into these lurid, sinful dalliances?"

Lazaro drew a soft hiss as Ben drew a thumb over the head of his cock, circling teasingly slow through the slick of arousal. "Mmm, a sin, Signore? Then give me my sin again...."

"My wicked, delectable love," Ben murmured. He nipped at Lazaro's full bottom lip and then moved to kneel between his thighs, pulling the satyr's hips up onto his lap and letting his cock grind between the firm, pert cheeks of his ass. "Tell me."

"Tell you to fuck me again?" Lazaro tried to squirm against him, flushed and breathless. "Take me, Signore. Use me for your satisfaction....."

It was hard to hold back when Ben knew well the exquisite pleasure of what he was asking for. He rolled his hips up against him a little harder, groaning at the drag of his cock along the crease of his ass, over his hole, still slick from their previous round of lovemaking. "Tell me while I fuck you."

"Deal," Lazaro breathed, and bit his lip on a groan as Ben started to press into him. "Oh, yesss...."

Ben let himself revel in the slick, tight heat of his lover's body as he eased into him in slow rocks. Then he held still, keeping hold of Lazaro's hips as he tried to squirm on him with a whimper.

"Tell me," he said again, ignoring Lazaro's pout.

"They say," he started, drawing a sharp hiss as Ben pushed deeper. "Mmm... they say that Carlo di Enrico is lucky to find a respectable member of - oh! of such an old family... who is willing to marry his young niece, considering Gianna's... mmm, her often disrespectful nature....."

Ben gave a harder thrust, grinding deeper into him, eyes drinking in the sight of his lover spread out before him - flushed with pleasure and sweat-streaked in the heat of the day, his wild red curls damp and fanned out on the pillow. "So I am to make an honest wife out of the cheeky little bambino?"

"It is widely regarded - ah! That you are doing him - " Lazaro's words broke to a gasp as Ben rolled his hips into him, a shudder of pleasure running through his body. "Oh yes... ah.... you are doing him a great favor.... marrying her before she is old enough to disgrace him....."

That was not a factor that sat well with Ben; the girl was barely sixteen, barely a woman. But Carlo di Enrico was not unfounded in his fears when so many young lovers these days were forcing their father's hands into allowing undesired marriage by having illicit sexual encounters. The rumors that young Gianna often donned boys clothes to sneak out of her home and spend time in the city certainly didn't help. "Then it is good that the fata are able to take care of one of their own."

"And Daniela's wishes have nothing to do with your noble gesture." Lazaro's teasing words earned him a harder thrust, and he moaned more delectably than any harlot. "Oh yes... Signore, punish my insolence with your huge cock...."

Becoming Daniela's patron as soon as his childhood friend had expressed a desire to take up the profession of the Cortigiana had been without question, as had hiring Lazaro before that when he'd arrived at Ben's family home as a young man, asking for work. Ben's aging father was already ailing, and despite his equally young age he hadn't needed to ask permission to make the young man his personal manservant. It would have been foolish not to accept the service of one of his own, and he definitely hadn't minded when the Satyr's service had quickly come to include an education in the arts of pleasure. 

Ben had still been young enough then to cling to the delusion that he could marry Daniela, regardless of her class. He'd wanted to be worthy of her. Coming to love his smiling, passionate Satyr lover just as equally was unexpected, but certainly not unwelcome.

He pulled Lazaro's calves up to rest against his shoulders, leaning forward and driving harder into him, drinking in his lover's cry of passion. "And what do they say of my cortigiana-onesta?"

Lazaro's fingers dug into the mattress, and when Ben slowed he gave a little frustrated whimper. "Ben, please...."

"Tell me...." Ben circled his hips slowly, knowing well by now just how to make him gasp.

"Sadist," Lazaro pouted, crying out as his words earned him another hard thrust. "God... they say... ohh, they say that it is good that the young Signore Carseni is... oh! Oh... is settling into a respectable marriage at a much younger age - " a cry stole his words as Ben began to move harder in him.

"A younger age than my father?" He breathed, letting his body do as it craved. He leaned over Lazaro more to brace himself on the bed beside his shoulders, bending his lover almost in half as his hips snapped into him again and again. Each thrust was heaven, a rush of pleasure; despite their frequent dalliances, making love to Lazaro was like an addiction. "Because he loved his courtesans... mmm, much more than my young mother?"

"Your marriage is good for everyone," Lazaro gasped, and grabbed Ben's shoulders, pulling him down into breathless kisses, as flexible as any of his kith. "Harder," he gasped, fingers digging into his shoulders. "God, fuck me hard, lover, spend yourself inside me....!"

"Being with you is the most exquisite pleasure," Ben breathed, kissing him again, gasping against his mouth. "My devoted, my beautiful, secret love... I would make you my bride if I could...."

Lazaro gave a soft, sobbed cry against his mouth, but smiled still. "Then it is good that - oh! That your new wife will not mind... that your manservant is a helpless little whore for you - !" He bucked up under him at that, clenching tight around Ben's cock as his body reached its peak, and his words and the exquisite sensations were more than enough to coax Ben to join him. He buried himself deep inside him with a few stuttering thrusts as he spilled into him again, dropping his mouth to Lazaro's neck and biting at his skin to muffle his cry.

Afterwards he let Lazaro's thighs down to wrap around his waist, though his lover tightened them around him, keeping Ben's softening cock inside him. He found Ben's lips with his, pressing soft kisses to his mouth as he caught his breath, fingers running through his hair, teasing around the base of the small horns that grew at his hairline. "It is well that no-one suspects that your marriage will not be consummated," he murmured. "Or at least, not by you."

"Gianna's maidenhead is for Daniela," he replied, smiling at the thought. "We'll spill some blood on a sheet to satisfy the masses."

"Mmm," Lazaro agreed, nuzzling his jaw. "Though I must say, I am a little surprised... from the things Daniela has shared with us, I would not have expected her to desire pleasure with another woman."

It had been a little surprising to Ben as well. His fragments of memories of Daniela from the lives they'd shared before this - of Daniel, his shining Sidhe lord - had never included a lady. But then, so much had been lost to the mist that he couldn't have said if his lord had ever found love with anyone else but Ben. "She says she loves the girl," Ben replied, and despite his adoration for his beloved, oathbound charge, he couldn't feel jealousy. How could he, when Daniela was so marvelously happy?

Underneath him, Lazaro smiled up at him softly, stroking his fingers along Ben's cheek. "Sometimes," he said softly, "Sometimes you know from the moment you see someone...."

Ben smiled and kissed him again, heart aching with happiness. "Sometimes you know."


	3. Chapter 3

Gianna tightened her fingers around the precious object in her hand, the metal digging into her sweaty palm. Her heart beat heavy against her eardrums as she approached the beautiful lady sitting in the garden of Duca Leone's freehold. She tried to tell herself to take comfort in being in the freehold - the freehold, where she could move in complete freedom, without the watchful eye of her uncle's staff. Even with a Boggan to teach and watch over her as her maid she still had to be careful. Especially now.

In the freehold she could dress as she wanted, too. She'd spent ages making it, needing it to be perfect. Her tight, black velvet bodice was delicately embroidered with emerald threads, pushing her full breasts up high and pert, though with her rosy skin they'd never look quite as nice as Daniela's soft, milk white breasts. A tall, stiff collar of moonbeams framed her face, bright against her mass of unruly dark curls that she'd managed to pin up into some semblance of order. 

Her black velvet pantaloons and embroidered silk stockings were her favorite part of it - a man's drawers would never stand in the human world, but in Faerie she could forget those horrid restrictions for a time. She'd longed to be a cortigiana like Daniela as long as she could remember, and it was terribly unfair that her uncle's status world never allow it. Even her name was appropriate! But since a most terrible future awaited her instead, she'd have to make the most of the little time she had left....

Her beautiful Sidhe friend looked completely different in the freehold, her shining sunshine hair loose and long over a flowing silk dress far more elegant in its simplicity than the elaborate embroidery and towering shoes that defined the courtesans. Paola, Gianna's maid, often muttered about Daniela being too skinny for a lady of means, said she needed proper dimples in her elbows and child-bearing hips like the ones that had traitorously crept up and attacked Gianna when she'd reached womanhood. But nothing that anyone said could ever convince Gianna that anyone in all of existence could ever be more beautiful than Daniela.

Gianna filled her lungs with courage. "I have something I'd like to give you, Lady Daniela."

Daniela glanced up at her voice, her warm smile instantly illuminating the entire garden. She set aside her book, motioning Gianna to take a seat beside her on the carved marble bench, graceful and more lovely than the entire city. "You don't need to give me gifts, kitten." 

Her words were as kind and warm as ever, but Gianna still felt a rush of disappointment. She looked down at her hands in her lap, the one still clenched around her gift. Daniela had always been far too kind to her for Gianna not to give anything in return. She liked feeling that she deserved Daniela's kindness, even if all she had in exchange was a bit of embroidery, delicately knitted lace or some silk ribbons for her sunshine hair. That was the way the world worked. If you couldn't bring something of value, you didn't deserve to have anything. Zio Carlo had made that perfectly clear.

"I like giving you gifts," she whispered, and felt Daniela's arm wrap around her shoulders, leaning closer with a soft, sympathetic hum.

"Will you tell me why you're so sad, kitten? It's not just the gift, is it?" Daniela spoke sweeter than the songbirds that roosted in the courtyard outside her window, and all that beauty piling on top of Gianna's helplessness made two fat tears roll down her cheeks. Daniela gave a soft moan and pressed closer, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek. "Tell me how I can help."

This wasn't how she'd envisioned the afternoon going. She'd dreamed that Daniela would be so pleased with the gift that she'd press kisses like butterflies all over her face - and perhaps even more. Answering her truthfully seemed especially hard, so she let out a long sigh. It was easier to hide behind nonsense. "My uncle is going to put me in a planter and cover my feet with soil so I can't run away, so I turn into a tall orange tree. Then he's going to bring all of his old, rich man friends to look at my flowers and stroke my branches until one of them decides to take all my fruit."

Daniela's arm tightened around her shoulders, and she felt the lady shiver against her, silent for a long moment. "Is there anything I can do?"

Gianna shook her head. "I can't be like you. I'd give anything to, but I can't. I just... I just want to give you something beautiful before I have nothing left to give."

"Gianna." Daniela cupped her cheek with one hand, urging her to meet her gaze, serious. "Your company is a gift. It's more than enough of a gift to me, and it always will be."

"But if there's too many babies in my branches for me to leave the house and come to the freehold, or if my new husband is a cruel monster who forbids it - "

"Don't think like that, alright? You're Fae. We'll take care of you. If you're unhappy, I won't rest until you're happy again."

Giana felt self-consciousness burn her cheeks, and she glanced down, shaking her head. "Such a quest is beneath my lady...."

"Nothing is more important than the happiness of the people I care for," Daniela replied, voice soft and sad. "I'm sorry that you believe otherwise."

Gianna shook her head silently, blinking away two more tears, not caring that they stained her velvet where they fell. "Will you let me give you my gift?"

Gentle fingers smoothed down her arm to rest gently on her clenched fist. "I will, but I have one condition. You must allow me to give you something of equal worth in return."

A soundless laugh bubbled from Gianna's aching throat. But Daniela couldn't know what it truly was that she was gifting... and even if she did, the greatest part of her was but a shadow to Daniela's shining glory. She turned Daniela's hand over with her free one, placing her fist against her palm. Then she slowly released her fingers, letting the warm pendant drop into Daniela's grasp.

For a long moment Daniela was completely still, staring down at the stone. The large, polished garnet shone in its golden setting as brightly as the day Gianna had called it into being, created it in a desperate attempt to have something truly worthy of this beautiful lady. She reached into her bodice to pull out a golden ribbon, which she silently draped cross Daniela's palm with the stone.

"There's glamour in this," Daniela said finally, her voice strangely tight. "Gianna, I can't - "

"Please," Gianna whispered, curling Daniela's fingers around the stone. "I'm sorry I've been wrong until now. I didn't understand the rules. None of my other gifts were good enough."

Daniela shook her head, looking more upset. "Kitten, all of your gifts have been wonderful - "

"But not enough," Gianna insisted, turning her face away. "I know you have a patron but I still thought... I thought...." Try as she might, the words wouldn't come out. She swallowed hard, shaking her head, closing her eyes against the burn of tears.

She heard Daniela let out a long, slow breath. Then her arm wrapped around Gianna's shoulders again, and she leaned close, pressing her lips to Gianna's temple, trembling very slightly..

"For a gift such as this," she started finally, voice a soft murmur, "my heart tells me that only your greatest wish can come close to equaling it." She pressed another soft kiss to her temple, then her eyelid. "Gianna.... Please tell me...."

Her greatest desire was impossible - to be like Daniela, to be her peer and her student and her lover all at once. But she didn't deserve that. She swallowed hard and forced out the words, soft and trembling. "I... there's two things that I want."

"Anything," Daniela promised, words brushing against her forehead.

Gianna drew a deep breath. "Lady Daniela, I... I want two kisses. One for now, and one to save, so that whatever happens I'll always have it to look forward to...."

"Oh, kitten...." Daniela said, in the softest, sweetest moan. Then her fingers moved to touch Gianna's cheek, turning her face, still holding the stone tightly as she leaned in to kiss her.

The petal soft caress of her lips sent a thrill of warmth through Gianna, and she could feel her heart tremble and sing with the joy of it. Even the barest peck would have made her happy, but Daniela gave her far more than that, caressing her lips with her own, long and slow, like she had no intention of ever stopping. Gianna drew a soft gasp of breath, which her lady took as encouragement, capturing Gianna's bottom lip between her own, sucking briefly, tongue caressing the soft flesh.

The brief touch of her tongue seemed as though a teasing invitation, promising more. Gianna couldn't help but chase it, mimicking her motion, sucking at her sweet bottom lip. Daniela's lips parted invitingly, drawing her in, and Gianna followed without hesitation, moaning softly at the nectar-sweetness of her mouth. If Daniela had been a fruit she would have been the most perfect, sun-ripened summer peach, and Gianna let herself feast like it would never end. 

She slipped her arms up around Daniela's shoulders, fingers stroking up into the sunshine silk of her hair, another thrill of heat rushing through her when the touch drew a needy, yearning moan from Daniela's throat. Daniela's hands smoothed around her waist, stroking her sides. The warm caress made Gianna shiver and crave more, and she dared to let her fingers stroke against the cream that was Daniela's delicate neck, trace over her collarbone and over the neckline of her dress. The last thing she expected was Daniela's needy whimper, was for her to arch and press her breast into Gianna's palm, but she certainly wasn't going to deny her. She moaned into the sweetness of her mouth, filling her hand with the round, soft warmth, cupping and caressing the fine silk of her dress and the finer silk of her skin.

Delightfully, Daniela's hand moved to return the touch, running up Gianna's bodice, fingertips smoothing over the bare skin along the edge of the dress. She could suddenly understand Daniela's enthusiasm, and tried to similarly arch up into her touch. She gasped as Daniela cupped her breast completely, drawing her thumb over the peak of her nipple through the stiff fabric, a caress that resulted in a throb of heat between her thighs. "Oh - !"

Daniela drew back, and Gianna gave a soft sob from the loss of her lips. But Daniela only drew her close, nuzzling her hair as she held Gianna to her bosom. "My sweet kitten," she breathed, and kissed her temple. "I will give you two kisses, but they will be kisses of my choosing. I will give you our first kiss and my last kiss, for the many kisses we will share inbetween will be your gift to me."

Her words were more wonderful than Gianna could have ever imagined, too much to believe. She drew back to look up at her in disbelief. "You want more?"

Daniela lowered her face, pale pink roses colouring her cheeks, and the thought that Gianna could be the cause of such an action made her feel even more tender and adoring than she had before. "Forgive me for never saying so," she said softly. "I'd hoped you would do better. In the mortal world I am a wicked woman, and in this world I am a disgraced one. My house is fallen and my kith have abandoned this world. The shame of it - "

"No." Even the thought of what Daniela was saying was infuriating. "You are none of that. It would be completely and utterly impossible for anyone in all of existence to ever be more wonderful or graceful or beautiful or kind or intelligent or noble or _absolutely and completely perfect_ than you are, and if anyone ever says anything to the contrary I will scratch their face off!"

The roses in Daniela's cheeks turned to dark crimson, and with a shock Gianna saw the crystal brightness of tears well up in her sapphire eyes. But before she could try and speak to whatever she'd said wrong, Daniela had thrown her arms around her neck, pressing a trembling kiss to her lips, then another, drawing soft, shivering breath.

"I love you," she whispered, and kissed her again. "The way you make me feel, Gianna... the way you feel about me, god, your glamour is so sweet... I couldn't help but love you...."

Now Gianna's throat ached with happiness, and she tried to breathe past it to speak, returning her kiss with bright wonder. She found Daniela's hand with her own, taking the stone from her palm and threading it onto the golden ribbon where it had fallen onto her dress in their passion. "Then I will give you my heart and be made whole again from your kisses," she said softly, tying the stone around Daniela's beautiful neck. The sight of the stone nestled into the hollow of her throat, beating so close to Daniela's, brought the most lovely feeling of completion and fulfilment that she couldn't help but shed a tear, smiling as Daniela's lips pressed to her cheek to kiss it away.

She turned her lips back up to claim Daniela's mouth again with delightful boldness, smiling at Daniela's soft, happy moan. _She'd_ done that, given her beautiful lady the happiness she could see shining in her blue eyes. It made her feel like no matter what might happen in the future, her life had been a success. But the future....

"I want to ask you to think about something for me," Daniela said softly, with both seriousness and hopefulness in her expression. "It may be too much for me to ask, but...."

"I'll do anything you ask me to," Gianna replied, the words falling from her lips in complete honesty with no effort at all.

Daniela smiled again, glancing down. "Kitten... would you marry me, if you could?"

Gianna reached up to touch her face. "If I could shed my skin like a selkie and emerge underneath as a man, I would carry you off to be my wife and nothing in the world could stop me. Though I think Signore Carseni might try and he's rather scary."

Daniela's eyebrows knit together in worry. "Is he really so very scary to you?"

"Entirely. If I were ever to hurt you I'm certain he would slice me from stem to stern and turn me into catgut. He loves you much too much to not be scary."

Daniela bit her bottom lip, reaching up to stroke her cheek. "What if I told him that I loved you deeply and wished him to protect you like he protects me? Would he still be scary then?"

Gianna considered the idea. Even though Signore Carseni was Daniela's patron, everything she had seen of the man had taught her that he doted on Daniela entirely, fulfilling her every wish without complaint. If Daniela wished it, she would be protected. "No, I think then my innards would stay innards."

Daniela smiled, leaning in to press another kiss to her lips, slow and sweet. She stroked her fingers up into Gianna's hair. "What if," she started, hesitating a moment, as if unsure. "What if I told him that I wanted him to marry you so that we could be together?"

"Marry...me?" Gianna drew back in surprise.

Daniela nodded. "Ben is young, but his status is without question. Certainly your uncle would accept his suit. And then you wouldn't have to give your oranges to anyone unless you wanted to."

Marry Ben? Could she really? And what would that be like? She thought of the few stolen glimpses of passion she'd seen of Daniela and Ben together - Ben's large, strong hands cupping her breasts while Daniela rode his cock, sensual rapture plain on her beautiful face. She thought of how she'd seen the two of them with Ben's manservant and suddenly imagined herself in his place, imagined Daniela coming apart with pleasure as Gianna worshiped her maidenhead with kisses and Ben's cock pumped deep into her. She tried to imagine what it might feel like to ride Ben's cock herself with her face buried between Daniela's thighs. She felt another throb of want between her own thighs at the idea. But could she really ask such a thing of a man?

She glanced away, worrying at her bottom lip. "Signore Carseni is very kind to you. He shouldn't be asked to marry someone he doesn't love."

Daniela laughed softly, drawing her close again. "Kitten, Ben has all the love he wants in the world, from two people he cannot marry. I'm quite certain he will never marry unless it is at my prompting. But he will be expected to marry. He will immediately see the benefit of marrying you. I would not have mentioned it to you if I was not certain that he would be freely willing to do so."

Daniela's certainty made the thought more amazing than anything Gianna could have imagined. She stroked her fingers over Daniela's hair, smiling. "And I could see you whenever you're not with him."

"Anytime you wish, my love."

The endearment was more beautiful than a rainbow after a storm. She smiled, pressing a warm kiss to her lips "Then I would be the happiest kitten in the world."

Daniela gave a soft, happy moan against her lips, kissing her again. "So would I," she breathed, and her lips parted, drawing Gianna in to their tempting sweetness. She indulged with a soft, happy moan, stroking her hands over the fine bodice of Daniela's dress, reveling in the warmth and softness of her body. It was easy to lose herself again to the intoxication of Daniela's kisses, tasting her deeply, craving the pleasure she felt before. She let her fingers tease up along the underside of Daniela's breasts, then further when her lady didn't stop her, cupping and stroking their perfect softness, running her thumbs against the the peak of Daniela's nipples where she could feel them through the fine silk of her dress.

Daniela's moan was deliciously needy, and she smoothed a hand up Gianna's bodice to return her touch, sucking at her bottom lip. "Oh, kitten, you make me want to be a very wicked woman indeed...."

Gianna whimpered at the thought, arching closer, her entire body warm and yearning for touch. "I want you to be so wicked to me," she murmured, and Daniela gave a low, helpless moan. Before Gianna knew quite what she was doing, Daniela had slipped her fingers into the neckline of her bodice, fingertips teasing at her nipples before lifting her breasts higher, nipples free of the tight constraints of the gown. She moved to nuzzle her breasts as she did, pressing warm kisses along the top of her bodice before finally taking one nipple in her mouth. That felt even sweeter, and Gianna arched into it instinctively, letting her head fall back, pressing her breasts into the exquisite pleasure of her lady's hands and mouth. 

The throb of heat between her thighs turned to an ache of want, and she squeezed them together, squirming a little as the velvet of her pantaloons bunched against her sex. She wished she dared reach down and touch herself, and as if reading her thoughts, Daniela stroked a hand along the top of her stocking. Gianna parted her thighs eagerly, gasping as Daniela took the invitation, pressing her hand against the mound of her sex. She arched her hips up into the exquisite sensation, whimpering as Daniela teased one of her niples with her teeth. "Oh -!"

"So eager, kitten...." Daniela raised her head to claim her mouth, her kisses hungrier as she pressed her body closer. She stroked her gently through the velvet of her pantaloons, moaning at her whimper. "So needy...."

The press of Daniela's fingers felt like lightning, and Gianna couldn't help but arch and squirm, craving more. "Yes, please....."

Daniela drew a soft breath as she pulled back to look around the garden. The nook Gianna had found her in was quite private - in any case, people making love in the freehold's gardens was a quite regular occurrence with Fae. Gianna nuzzled a kiss into her hair. "I don't mind if anyone sees...."

"Don't you? How very wicked of you, kitten...." Her fingers wiggled briefly, tantalizingly, against her sex. "In that case... Perhaps you should take off these nice little pantaloons and come sit on my lap so that I can take care of you...."

It only took a moment to unlace them, stepping out of them and climbing into Daniela's lap, her silk skirts soft against Gianna's bare thighs and stockings. Daniela wrapped one arm around her waist tightly, dropping her face to nuzzle her breast, sucking hungrily on her still-exposed nipple. Her fingers slid eagerly up Gianna bare thigh, and she moaned as she pressed the length between the folds of her sex. "Oh, kitten... You're so wet for me...."

If her touch before had felt like lightning, Gianna couldn't think of anything it could compare to now. "It's nothing like touching myself," she gasped shakily, biting her lip on a whimper. Daniela's clever fingers stroked gently along the length of her sex, slick with her arousal, pleasure sparking through her at the barest touch. She hummed appreciatively against Gianna's lips, fingertips stopping to tease against the sensitive nub of her sex, which was swollen and heated with desire. Drinking in Gianna's breathless kisses, she started to stroke her a little more firmly, rubbing the length of her fingers up and down against her in slow strokes, dragging against her clit with each caress.

Gianna could barely breathe, let alone think, clinging to Daniela's shoulders. She squirmed on her lap under the exquisite onslaught of sensation, the hot shivers of pleasure intensifying as Daniela started to stroke her faster. Her perfect Lady nuzzled kisses along her jaw, words soft and warm against her ear. "My sweet love... So beautiful, you feel so good... so beautiful like this, Gianna, love how you moan and squirm for me...."

"Can't help it," she managed to gasp. She tried to grind up into the touch, the waves of pleasure overwhelmingly good but at the same time not quite enough. She heard a soft needy sob escape her lips. "Daniela, I - !"

"Shhh, kitten...." Daniela purred soft encouragements. "It's okay, just let yourself feel, just let me please you... my sweet love...."

A few more strokes was all it took for that, the most exquisite rush of heart and pleasure overwhelming her, pulsing through her in shocks of ecstasy with each stroke of Daniela's fingers. She cried out breathlessly as she was overcome, arching up into it, letting Daniela tease wave after wave of pleasure from her trembling body. Finally it was too much and she had to pull away, panting, whimpering softly.

Catching her breath, Gianna relaxed into a soft purr, smiling as Daniela made a soft, happy noise, cuddling her close. She nuzzled soft kisses to Gianna's temple, fingers still cupping her sex in a way that felt delightfully possessive. She only moved her hand once Gianna had caught her breath, her smile rather smug as she lifted her fingers to her lips to lick along the length of them with a soft, appreciative hum.

Curious, Gianna caught her hand, licking along the length of her fingers and watching Daniela's eyes darken. The taste of her own arousal on Daniela's sweet skin was quite pleasant, and she sucked at the tips of her fingers. Then she caught Daniela's mouth, chasing the taste of herself on her lover's tongue.

"I want to give you more kisses," she murmured, and Daniela gave a soft laugh.

"Isn't that what we're doing now, my love?"

Gianna pulled back, still smiling. "I want to kiss you other places." 

Daniela's eyes dropped demurely, though her smile widened. "You can kiss me wherever you like, kitten."

"Good...." Daniela's elegant throat was first, trailing soft kisses down the length and nuzzling along the golden ribbon that held her gift. She pressed a soft, reverent kiss below it, then nuzzled down to the tops of her breasts, pressing her face into their softness and breathing deep as she cupped them with her hands. It was intoxicating to feel then move with Daniela's soft gasps of pleasure, pleased by Gianna's kisses, her hands caressing, squeezing gently, finding the hardness of her nipples and teasing them with her fingers.

She covered one with her mouth, sucking on it through the fine silk of her dress, encouraged by Daniela's soft moan. Her lover's fingers curled in her hair, so Gianna sucked a little harder, teasing carefully with her teeth as Daniela had done. The fine silk of her dress was lovely and slick between her tongue and Daniela's nipple, but it wasn't what Gianna wanted, so she tugged at the fabric carefully until she could free her breast, suckling her nipple into her mouth with a low moan of pleasure.

It felt good between her lips, sweet and hardened against the softness of Daniela's breasts. She felt Daniela shudder as she swirled her tongue around the pert sweetness of her nipple "That feels really nice," she gasped, breath hitching at the year of Giana's teeth, shifting underneath her.

Feeling her squirm was even nicer, and Gianna couldn't help but wonder if Daniela was as wet as she had been. Biting her lip on a smile, she slid off her lap and onto her knees on the grass in front of her.

She ran her hands over Daniela's thighs through the silk of her dress. "I'm going to hide for a while," she said, smiling wider as Daniela flushed. "Is that alright?"

Daniela stroked the side of her face, gentle and fond. "You can do as you like, kitten. Just don't feel you have to. Alright?"

She nodded, then eagerly pulled up her full silk skirt, disappearing underneath to nuzzle her stockinged knee. Daniela's thighs parted at her urging, and Gianna pressed closer, trailing kisses along the edge of her stocking, then further up the inside of one thigh. She stroked her hand up Daniela's slender calves, parting her knees more so that she could lick along the seam of her thigh, drinking in the sweetness of her skin. Finally she let herself press her face to the soft curls between her thighs, breathing deep, groaning at the heady perfume of her arousal.

"God, Gianna...." Daniela's hands smoothed over her hair through the dress, soft but obviously encouraging. She didn't need any encouragement - every part of her ached to taste and please Daniela as her lady had pleased her. Her purring intensified as she pressed her tongue into the folds of her sex, Daniela's skin satin slick with arousal, tasting sweet and salty and more arousing than she could have ever anticipated. Before she could think she was lapping at her hungrily, trying to taste more, sucking wetly on the small nub of her clit before running her tongue along her sex again. 

She could feel Daniela's breath grow heavy, her thighs tensing, arching into Gianna's ministrations. Her lover's pleasure was immensely satisfying, but she couldn't help but think again on how she'd seen Daniela with Ben, shining with ecstasy, completely lost to pleasure. More than anything she wanted to see her like that again, be the cause of that, so she moved to pull the heavy silks of her skirt up to her waist, gazing up at her as she drew her tongue up her again.

Daniela smiled as she met her gaze, flushed and breathless. "Your tongue is exquisite, kitten," she murmured, holding her skirts in place and stroking over Gianna's hair. "If you wouldn't mind... could you perhaps put your fingers in me....?"

Of course, that was what Daniela liked. Giana stroked two fingers around her clit, teasing gently before running them down lower, a soft moan escaping her lips at the slick warmth of her sex. Her skin was satin smooth, body welcoming her as she pressed her fingers carefully up into her, rocking slowly deeper. Seeing Daniela's eyes flutter closed, hearing her moan was very gratifying, but still not enough, so she leaned in to lap at her clit again, sucking gently and teasing her with her tongue, groaning at Daniela's soft cry.

Trying to lick her while working her fingers into her was awkward, so she eased them away, pressing her face to her sex and pushing her tongue into her instead.

Daniela's hips gave a helpless little buck against her mouth. "Oh, kitten - !"

"Mmmhmm...." Gianna purred more with pleasure, stroking her hands up blindly to cup and caress Daniela's breasts. She pressed her own thighs together, shifting a little to encourage the pulse of want. It was remarkably easy to lose herself in the pleasure of Daniela's body, pushing her face into her sex, nose rubbing against her clit as she fucked her with her tongue. If only she could indeed be a man, fill the sweetness of Daniela's body with the thickness of her cock and truly fuck her as long and hard as her lady could want.....

Suddenly a thought flashed across her mind, so intriguing that she was acting before she could question herself. If she tucked her tail between her legs it was well long enough to press and wiggle the end against Daniela's sex, thicker than her fingers or tongue could be. It gave the added benefit of having the length of her tail pressed hard along her own sex, shifting and rubbing against her most deliciously as she teased Daniela with the end. She moaned, sucking hungrily on her clit, the short black velvety fur on her tail quickly becoming slick with Daniela's arousal.

Daniela's cry was halfway between shocked and needy "Oh god, kitten, what are you.... - "

Gianna dragged the flat of her tongue against her clit as she looked up at her, hands rubbing over and gently kneading her breasts. She pressed the tip of her tail against her more firmly, grinning, feeling a rush of delight at being so dirty. "Would you like me to fuck you, my sunshine?"

"I - " Daniela's breath caught as her hips arched towards the sensation slightly, her cheeks flushed dark. "I thought I was supposed to be the wicked woman...."

"You're terribly wicked," Gianna purred, licking her again, flicking her tail against her teasingly. "You're entirely wicked, because you're imagining exactly how good it will feel, aren't you?"

Daniela bit her lip on a moan, closing her eyes tight for a brief moment. Then she curled her fingers in Gianna's hair. "Oh god," she gasped. "Yes. Yes, please. Please....."

Gianna pressed her tail up into her before she could change her mind, wiggling carefully deeper, and then a little more in response to the breathless cry it pulled from Daniela's lips. Each wiggle was a stroke of pleasure against her own sex, but she forced herself to pay attention, sucking and licking gently at Daniela's clit as she experimented, taking note of what kind of stimulation seemed to get the best reaction.

Finally she managed to fall into what seemed like the perfect motion and rhythm, and she let herself get lost in the pleasure of it, breathing hard against her sex as pleasure built, hot and fast. She wanted to stroke Daniela's breasts, but she could barely think past Daniela's hitched, breathless cries, and the shift of her own tail, so she tangled her fingers in Daniela's skirts and clenched tight. Daniela pressed one hand to her own mouth to try and muffle her voice, hips trembling, giving little helpless bucks up into the sensation. "Oh god, Gianna, oh god oh god...!"

Her hips jerked up as she tightened around Gianna's tail, the most intoxicating, helpless cry escaping her lips as she came. The satisfaction of it rushed through Gianna, almost as potent as her pleasure, and she groaned against her, flicking her tail a few more times before replacing it with her tongue, needing to taste her sweetness as Daniela whimpered and pressed up against her mouth. Gianna reached between her own thighs, stroking herself desperately, and in moments brought herself over the precipice, groaning her pleasure against Daniela's sex as sensation shivered through her.

"Oh, kitten...." Breathless, Daniela slid off the bench and onto her lap, letting her skirts fall around them. She wrapped her arms around Gianna's shoulders and cuddled close with a little joyful giggle. "I shouldn't have expected anything less from you, should I? You're going to turn my whole household upside down....."

She sounded happy, but Gianna thought she ought to worry about such a statement. "I'll try to be a good kitten...."

"I know you will." Daniela smiled as she nuzzled in and kiss her, soft and sweet. "But don't be too good. We all need to be a little wicked sometimes, don't we? I adore your wickedness."

Gianna was sure she must be glowing as brightly as her lady's beautiful hair, lit by the overwhelming happiness and love that made her heart ache. She kissed Daniela again. "I'm so happy to be part of your family," she whispered. "My heart has never been in a better place."


End file.
